Eighth Grade Secrets
by BabyConverse425
Summary: Rose has known Vlad and Henry for forever, what happens when her father beats her after her mother's death and Vlad and Henry are keeping a secret from her?
1. Rose Blublood

Name: Rose Blublood (pronounced Blue-Blood)  
Age: 13 (during Eighth Grade Bites)  
Species: Human who sees visions (but she doesn't know that they are visions)  
Family: June Blublood (deceased) and Drake Blublood  
Personality: Before_ Bubbly, funny, stands up for her friends and Now_ Quiet, sarcastic, stays out of the way, tries to act normal  
Hair and Eyes: Long Red hair (Red Red not orange red) and Green eyes  
Clothing Style: Before Beatings_ Bright colors for shirts, pants and skirts, Now_ Dark colored turtlenecks, long sleeved shirts, pants, and hoodies  
Other Features: Dimples when she smiles  
Friends: Joss McMillan  
Best Friends: Vladimir Tod, Henry McMillan, Nelly  
BF/Crush: Henry McMillan  
Likes: Reading, writing, drawing, dancing, singing, happy people, video games  
Dislike: Bullies, sad people, hurt people, people who hurt/mess with her friends  
Bio: Rose's parents and Henry' parents knew each other before the kids were born, and they became instant friends when they were. When Vlad came to Bathory the 3 became inseparable and over the years they kept each other's secrets, but Rose noticed that the boys were and still are keeping something from her, but she thought it was a boy thing. When her mom died, 2 months before the beginning of Eighth Grade Bites, her father snapped, he became abusive and mean. That's when she changed. She became unhappy and distant from the people around her, except Vlad, Henry, and Nelly. She doesn't think that they know, but they are suspicious that something is wrong. She feels like Nelly is a sister and has always had feelings for Henry. At first they were friendly then as the years passed they became more than friendly, but she will never act upon them because they are such good friends.


	2. Where Are The Children

BEFORE YOU READ: This will contain parts of the books by Heather Brewer in the chapters I will change some parts and how things are written. So if you have read the books and recognize anything from the books, this is the disclaimer.  
All characters except Rose Blublood and her father are credited to Heather Brewer.

3rd Person P.O.V

A TREE BRANCH SLAPPED JOHN CRAIG across the face, scraping his skin, but he kept on running and ignored the stabbing of pine needles on his bare feet. He could hear the man's footsteps behind him, echoing his own.  
The man was getting closer.  
A fallen branch grabbed John's ankle and he fell forward. Time slowed to a crawl as his face neared the leaf-covered ground. Cold air whipped across his skin. His heart drummed in his ears. The man's pace quickened, and just as John's cheek smacked against the earth, the stranger grabbed a fistful of John's hair and pulled his head back. John screeched, "What do you want from me?" but his attacker didn't answer.  
John swung his arms behind him to knock the man down, but his hands were caught effortlessly in the air and bound behind him. A hand, gloved in shinny black leather, entered his field of vision, clutching a torn page from the _Bathory Gazette. _John's head jerked back as the man gave his ear a violent tug and growled, "Where are they?"  
At the corner of the paper was a grainy image of two thirteen-year-old children. one girl and one boy, John knew well. They were surrounded by several of their peers and a teacher, but the boy looked nervous and awkward. At the bottom of the photo a caption read: _Left to Right: Kelly Anbrock, Carrie Anderson, Henry McMillan, Rose Blublood, teacher John Craig, Vladimir Tod, Edgar Poe, Mike Brennan._ At the top was a bold title:** Debate Team Sure to Win at Regional's! **  
Tears coated John's cheeks and he shook his head, refusing to answer.  
Something warm and slick ran down John's forehead. Through red-tinted glass, he looked at the forest around them. He screamed for help until his lungs burned, but help wouldn't come.  
"Where are the children? Where are Vlad and Rose?" John wriggled. The man's face was near his. Cold breath beat down on the back of his neck and something sharp grazed against his skin.  
"Tell me or die."  
John opened his mouth to speak, but it was too late for lies. The man bit down. Fangs popped through John's skin, cutting deep into his neck.


End file.
